A Stranger's Kiss
by xwingday
Summary: James and Lilly fic. My way of explaning how they got together. Discontinued.


A stranger's Kiss

By: X-wing Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not own any of the rights and I am not making any money or profit from this. This story is written purely for enjoyment, please do not sue me.

Author's Note: This is about Lilly, James and the Marauders. Please inform me if I misspell any words specific to the HP stories. Enjoy.

Chapter one:

'Lilly.' James thought sarcastically as he watched her approach him in the dark hall. 'Perfect… That is just what we need.' He stole a quick glance back at the class in which the other three Marauders were setting up for the years first prank on Snape and Malfoy. 'Stall, I gotta stall.'

"Well, if it isn't Lilly Evans!" James happily exclaimed as he stepped out of the shadows near the door. "I haven't seen you since last year… Not up close anyway."

"James!" Lilly nearly jumped out of her skin and he found it incredibly hard to not laugh at how flustered she looked. "Where did you come from? What are you… No, wait. I don't want to know."

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly…" James grinned as he strode toward her. "You are out of bed after hours miss Evans, clearly a bad thing to be." He gave a mock sigh. "And here I was thinking you'd gone clean on us."

"I was never one of you to begin with, Potter." Lilly glared at him with emerald eyes on fire. "Just because I helped you with one dumb prank on Snape last year doesn't mean I like to break the rules."

"Ouch!" James exclaimed as he put both hands over his heart in mock pain. "Venom." He grinned again at her even as she glared. " Don't tell me you're still mad about that, you had all summer to cool down."

"I had detention with that CREEPY grounds keeper for TWO MONTHS James!" Lilly stabbed a finger into his chest. "Two months that you spent helping Hagrid feed his pets while I polished everything in the castle!"

"Hey, Lils, calm down." James raised his hands to show surrender. "Some of his pets would gladly have eaten me, you know." He smiled a small genuine smile at her. "We're friends remember?"

"Oh I don't think so James Potter. Being friends with you has always caused me trouble… EVERY DETENTION I HAVE RECEIVED WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" She turned her back on him. "Not anymore! This year I am going to stay away from you and out of trouble."

"Lilly, if you want to stay out of trouble what are you doing down here?" He asked in frustration. "You don't call this rule breaking?"

"What I'm doing is none of your…" Lilly was cut off as a loud boom accompanied by a flash came from a classroom behind James. Both looked at the door in confusion as green smoke began to pour from the room and the door swung open. Sirius, Remus and Peter all stumbled out covered with what seemed to be dark blue ash from head to toe.

"What happened in there?" James asked as Remus blew ash of a parchment and studied it intently.

"The usual." Sirius responded casually as he wiped ash from his face with one hand. "Wormtail knocked over the WRONG bottle and now that class is ALL blue." Sirius grinned evilly. "'ello Lilly."  
  


"Um, we need to leave. Now." Remus said quietly as his eyes followed a line on the parchment. "The caretaker is already on his way."

"What..?" Lilly blinked a few times before she shook her head in resignation. "Why me?"

"Not now, Sweetie." James grabbed Lilly's Hand and began to quickly lead her down the hall toward a statue of a very odd looking wizard. "Pink elephant's on parade." James said very clearly to the statue.

"James let go of…" Lilly trailed off as the statue stepped aside to allow them entrance and James pulled her into a pitch-black tunnel. She could hear the other Marauders following quickly behind as they paracticly ran down the tunnel. Lilly held James hand tightly, praying that he knew where he was going and that they didn't rum into a wall.

A/N: Okay, I will try to post another chapter soon but for now I have to go. Please review, though this is very short.


End file.
